Look To Tomorrow
by VolumeofForgottenLore
Summary: DeidaraxOC Deidara and Dana have been friends since they have been out of the womb. But Deidara has an abusive parent and Dana a horrible past. Will their love pull through?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…or more importantly in this case, Deidara.

A/N: I wrote this special request for one of my good friends. She has also helped me in other stories I have posted here. Everyone, say thank you to Dana-chan! This story does have a character death. But don't worry, it's not extremely emo-ish…I hope. This fic is Deidara/Not so original character.

*I will be adding the first chapter later on tonight!

Look to Tomorrow

Prologue

She sat on the fresh and new dirt, not caring that the soil dirtied her new clothes. She sat there, dull blue eyes fixed on the slab of stone in front of her, trying to comprehend the words etched into the rock. She sat there. Unblinking. Uncaring. Numb. She sat there, eyes dry and red from rubbing and crying, and suppressing tears. But now she couldn't cry. There was no reason to cry. There was no reason to mourn over the past. She held a single rose in her hand, the thorns of the stem biting into her flesh. She sat there, literally feeling her heart shatter into a million pieces as she said goodbye to the one person she needed. The one person she cared about. The one person she loved. The one person who loved her back. She sat there, alone in the cemetery, a rose and a new grave keeping her company. She held the rose up to her lips, and kissed the petals, whispering to them a single phrase before placing the flower on the tombstone, and leaving.

"Look to tomorrow."

She never looked back at the tombstone. She never went back to the cemetery. She went on with her life, forever looking to tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Best Friends

"Deidara…you have to stop doing this to yourself." Dana sighed as she finished cleaning the deep wound on the boy's shoulder.

The boy who who's name was Deidara winced as his best friend carefully bandaged his shoulder, mindful of the bruises that surrounded to laceration.

"Huh. But what am I supposed to do huh? Send my own father to jail?" Deidara huffed, but sent a thankful look her way.

"And what is he supposed to do? Send his own son to his death?"

Deidara just looked away. Dana tried to rein in her anger, breathing in and out through her nostrils, before she got up and put the medical supplies away. Deidara sat on the small couch in her small apartment as she went to the bathroom. It was like she was having déjà-vu all over again. A cycle that never ended. She would wake up and go to school with her very best friend Deidara. They would enjoy their classes and free time together. They would ignore the jeers from the bullies at school who always picked on Deidara, and would both go their separate ways, leaving for their houses. At around 2 o'clock in the morning, Deidara would be knocking at her door, seeking shelter from his abusive father, and the medical attention that Dana had excelled in since she had been healing the blond boy since they were five. And she would always tell him to report his father, and Deidara would refuse, saying it was nothing and would go home. Then everything would repeat, with minor variations.

Today, Dana had actually been awake when her friend came knocking on her door. And Deidara's wound wasn't so severe this time. But that wasn't the point. She was worried. Worried that one day, she won't hear him knocking on her door. Even though she hated the cycle she was constantly circulating, if it ended…what would happen to Deidara? You can never stop being an abuser. And Deidara was adamant about not reporting on his father. There was nothing she could do. So she would ignore the pain in her heart as she saw the pain in her friend's eyes. And she would repeat the cycle.

"Did you study for the history test tomorrow?" Dana asked coming back into the living room.

Deidara looked up from inspecting his arm. "Yep. Wanna quiz me?"

Dana smiled and nodded her head. "What century was the Gilded Age in?"

Deidara smirked. "The 19th century. Why such an easy question? Gimme more!" Deidara had a thing for History.

"So that's the answer." Dana mumbled and ignored Deidara's smug look. "Ugh. Know-it-all. Hungry?"

"Don't try and change the subject. But yeah. I am hungry."

"Too bad, cause I'm not making anything. But next question. Name 3 of the four prominent party ideals of the time." Deidara pouted and went into the small kitchen, rummaging through the fridge. He found a plate of…something and poked at it. When it didn't move he grabbed a fork and began to eat.

"Easy. Anarchy, Populism, Communism, and the fourth Capitalism."

"WRONG! I said three of the four. You, my friend, need to study more. And what are you eating?" Dana stared at her best friend in disgust as he ate something…brown from a plate.

"Don't you know what it is?" He asked between bites of the food.

Dana thought back to the last time she cooked something. It must be the left over meatloaf she made…4 days ago.

"Nope!"

When Deidara finished the loaf of meat, it was 11:23 at night.

"Time to go." Dana playfully shoved Deidara towards the front door.

He looked uncomfortable and stopped short of the door, shifting from one foot to the next. Dana knew Deidara well enough to know that he was uncomfortable. When he was nervous, he shifted from one foot to the next. When he was frustrated he repeatedly pulled his blond bang back from his eye, only to have the hair flop back down. When he was embarrassed he blushed and hid behind his bang, though it only covered half of his face. Dana was a little shocked to know that she knew so much about her friend, but shrugged it off.

"What?"

Deidara was now shifting his bang so it fell perfectly in front of his left eye. He was embarrassed.

"Um. Could I uh…"

Dana tapped her foot patiently and wondered how long this was going to take. She had to pee really badly.

"Deidara, if you don't hurry up I am going to pee on myself." She whined.

Deidara reddened even more and suddenly blurted out the following words.

"StaywithyouIwouldliketostaywithyoutonightsowecanstudytogetherandIcansleeponthecouch!"

Dana stared at her friend. She knew that Deidara's situation was bad, but not enough for him to just blurt something like that out.

"Dei? I think that your being the habitual abuse receiver has affected your speech. Say that again slowly."

Deidara blushed. "Can I stay. Just for tonight."

Dana's eyes softened.

"Don't wanna go home?"

Deidara looked down at his shoes. Dana scrutinized his face. He would definitely have a shiner in the morning.

"Okay. I'll set up the couch."

Deidara smiled. He walked over to Dana and hugged her. Dana turned bright red and looked a little uncomfortable, but she hugged him for all he was worth. He was her best friend after all.

'My best friend.' Dana thought. Deidara pulled away from her and gave her a watery smile. He then saw her red face and started to laugh.

"Yeah. I'll go set up the couch." Dana mumbled and went to get sheets and a pillow. Best friend indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The School Dance

"DEIDARA!!! Come ON! We are going to be LATE!" Dana yelled at her best friend, who was currently sprawled across her couch, a pool of drool at the corner of his mouth, and soft snores escaping his pink lips. Dana felt like she was about to bust a vein. They had to be at school at 8:15. It was now 8:00. And it took 10 minutes to get there.

"DEIDARA!!" She threw her math book at his stomach. Unfortunately, it never hit it's target. Deidara caught it.

"Yea, yea, yea. I heard you the first time." He chucked the book back at her and lifted himself off of the couch. Stretching his back and hearing it pop, he smiled and turned to her.

"Ready?"

Dana stood there, her left eye twitching.

"HELL NO!!! You haven't brushed your teeth, washed your face, eat breakfast…change clothes or ANYTHING!"

Deidara rubbed his ears. "Chill."

"Chill? No, I will not CHILL!" The angry blond stormed off into her room and came back, articles of clothing in her hand.

"Here. Put these on. Use your finger or my toothbrush or whatever the hell else to brush your teeth. Use my OLAY facial scrub, and I'll shove a piece of toast down your throat on the way to school. Get. Moving."

Deidara felt himself being thrust into the bathroom and clothes thrown into his face. 'At least their clean.'

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

"Whew. We made it!" Dana yelled in triumph as she stepped onto the school's territory, striking a pose. Deidara, who was barely behind he was looking worse for wear.

"Why…the hell…did…we…spr…int…all the way…here?" Deidara was hunched over, hands on his knees, breathing heavily in between words.

Dana came down from her pose and looked at her friend. "Because if we didn't, then we would have been late to school!"

"Yea. But…"

"And it was all your fault!!"

"My fault?"

"YES!!"

"How?" Deidara just finally caught his breath, but was using it for a yelling match with a girl who's mouth was a megaphone.

"YOU WOKE UP LATE!!!!"

Deidara turned red and was about to retort back when he was interrupted.

"Well, well, well. Is it the lovers spat?"

Dana turned around and looked at Baki. Baki was 19 in his junior year. Yea, he was that dumb. But unfortunately he compensated for his lack of basic intelligence with his fists. They were huge.

"Fuck off, Baki."

Baki chuckled, droplets of spit flying from his mouth. "Such dirty words for such a cute little bitch." He tried to touch Dana's butt, but Deidara smacked it away.

"Leave us the fuck alone!" Deidara hissed.

Baki laughed. "What kind of man smacks a hand away? Wanna go at it Dei-chan?"

Deidara turned red and looked Baki right in the eye. He opened his mouth and…

BRING!!! The school bell rung, interrupting Baki and Deidara's moment.

"Come ON! We are going to be late!" Dana grabbed Deidara by his blonde ponytail and pulled him through the metal doors of Hatake High School.

"Bitchy." Deidara grunted.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Deidara sighed as he sat down to US History. Oh how he loathed that class. He raised his hand when Mrs. Kurenai called on him. 'Why is this class even in existence?'. Deidara sighed again as Mrs. Kurenai started drawling about the Progressive Era. He hated this class almost as much as he hated…never mind. Deidara blew his bang from in front of his eye and looked out of the window. 'Dana should be having gym right now.' He moved closer to the window and pressed his nose up against the class. The gym class was running laps around the track field. He looked for the tell-tale long blonde hair.

"There she is!" He mumbled to himself, blushing to find how excited he was to see his friend.

Dana was in her gym shorts and shirt. She ran track for the winter and spring seasons. 'Spring. School is almost over.' He watched as Dana skillfully ran around the curve of the track…and tripped and fell. Deidara flinched as she fell, but breathed a sigh of relief as she jumped right back up and began running. Even with her stumble, she still beat the rest of the class to the finish line.

Deidara watched as she drunk her water and then directed her eyes towards his window. She smiled and waved at him, and he felt his heart speed up. He looked quickly at the front of the desk, and seeing that Kurenai-slut was still talking about the Progressive Era, he turned back to the window and waved back. But Dana wasn't paying attention to him. She was talking to him. That bastard Spencer. Deidara felt something break inside him as she laughed at something Spencer said. Oh how he hated Spencer.

"-ara? Deidara?"

"Yes Mrs. Kurenai?" Deidara swung his head around to face the teacher.

"Now that you have kindly averted your eyes from the window, answer my question."

Deidara panicked. "Um…may you please repeat the question?"

Kurenai chuckled. "Maybe, Deidara, if you took care of your ADD, you would of paid attention enough to know the question. And if you weren't so stupid, you might of known the answer. But we'll never know that will we? Sakura! Answer the question."

Deidra turned red from fury and embarrassment. He should have been used to harsh treatment, but every time someone made him feel inferior, a whole rush of negative emotions ran through him. He closed his eyes to ignore the looks the students were giving him. He closed his mind and wished for lunch to come around soon. He could talk to Dana at lunch. [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Dana had just finished running around the track 6 times when she felt eyes on her. She looked up to the building and saw Deidara staring at her. 'Oh man. Did he see me trip?'. She blushed and waved at him. She pouted when he turned away and was about to yell his name when she heard someone calling her. It was Spencer.

"Hey Dana." Spencer smiled.

Dana was weary. This was Spencer. The school's playboy. "Hey."

Spencer faltered a little at her austere attitude but he continued. "So, you know about the school dance right?"

Dana sighed. "Why. Do you want me to know about the school dance?"

Spencer's smile tightened. "Yea. Wanna go with me?"

Dana tried. Really she did. But she couldn't help it. She laughed right in his face. "Go to the dance with you? I would never go to that dance period…with anyone, let alone you." She laughed and started to walk toward the school, intent on changing and telling Deidara her funny anecdote.

"Ha. Go to the school dance indeed." Dana mumbled.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Deidara watched Dana plop down wearily in the seat in front of him. She then slammed her head into the table and kept it there. It was now lunch time, and Deidara was happy. He could finally talk to Dana. After he comforted her of course.

"Something wrong?"

Dana looked up and glared at him. "Know Spencer?"

Deidara winced at the name. "Playboy."

"The one and the same. He's been asking me to the dance."

Deidara blinked. "Dance?"

Dana gasped. "You haven't heard about the school dance?"

"No."

"WHAT? IT'S EVERYWHERE!!" She was flailing her arms now. Deidara shrugged.

"I guess I have been to busy to notice something as stupid as a dance. It's not like they made announcements or anything." He took a sip of his apple juice.

Dana chocked on air. "To busy? Haven't noticed? Turn around!"

Deidara decided to humor her and turned around. And sure enough, on every wall of the cafeteria, were posters announcing the school dance. More accurately they said: More accurately they said: COME TO THE HATAKE SCHOOL DANCE NEXT FRIDAY!! BE THERE OR BE SQUARE!!!

"What the hell?" Deidara screeched. In the bottom hand corner was a drawing of Deidara, with an arrow pointing from "SQUARE" to him.

Dana coughed awkwardly. "Okay...so maybe not THAT poster...but you get what I mean."

Deidara glared at her. "Whatever."

Silence seemed to engulf the two. Dana awkwardly picked at her…blob of brown stuff the cafeteria had provided for them, and Deidara sipped his apple juice, occasionally glaring at the poster. Dana coughed.

"Hm?" Deidara looked at her.

"Nothing."

Dana looked back down at her blob and stuck a fork in it. It stood straight up. "Do you wanna go the dance?"

Deidara chocked on his juice while trying to prevent his laugh. "Why would I go? Who would I go with?"

Dana blushed hard and looked back down at the table. "Well, you and I could go."

Deidara blinked at her. "Look, love you and all, but it would seem pretty pathetic."

Dana looked back up. "What would look pretty pathetic?"

"You know. Me going to the dance with you?"

"And why would that be pathetic?" Dana was starting to get a little mad.

"Well…" Deidara fidgeted. "You know…"

"Know. Please tell me." Dana was now leaning over the table, half a foot away from his fact.

"Well. It would be the pity date. You know…cuz we have no one else to go with and it'll seem like me are just…"

"Just WHAT Deidara? Please, I'm dying to know." Dana was red now and standing straight up.

"That I had to settle for you." He squeaked out.

Dana's face went blank. "I see. So you don't want to "settle" for me, because that would be awful; going to the dance with your BEST friend. I would never do that." She gathered up her glop and turned around.

"Dana wait!" he stuttered. But she was already gone. She had dumped her tray and headed out of the cafeteria. Deidara threw his drink away and followed her. She was in the hallway, turning the corner to her last period class. Then IT happened.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Dana was seething. Was he embarrassed to go to the dance with her? Was she not pretty enough? Was she not good enough? Did she smell bad or something? She fought back tears and turned the corner, determined to banish the episode from her mind…when she bumped into Spencer…again.

"Oh hey Dana." Spencer grinned, showing off his pearly whites.

"Hm." She moved to walk past him when she heard him say. "You know the offer for the dance is still open."

Dana stopped. It would be a good idea to go with Spencer just to show Deidara up. But she wasn't that type of person. But that doesn't mean she wasn't conniving.

She turned and gave Spencer her best smile, flipping her shoulder length hair behind her shoulder. "Sorry. I would love to go with you, but I can't. Maybe next dance?"

Spencer was blown away by Dana's demeanor. It was as if…she had a personality transplant. "Sure. Yeah. Okay." He blushed and rushed away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Deidara

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Deidara sat in his small room, mulling over the previous events. Dana had said that she would like to go to the dance with Spencer. In fact…her exact words were "I would love to go with you". Deidara stretched out over his bed, wincing as he pulled his shoulder.

"I should have asked Dana to look at them." He poked at the bandages. They bled a little. "Great." Deidara took off his shirt and went to look at the mirror hung on the back of his door. There were only speckles of blood. Nothing serious. He put his shirt back on and sat at his desk, ready to complete his homework when he heard the front door open.

"Dad's home!" he muttered sarcastically. He heard the tell-tale sounds of his father walking up the stairs to the master bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

Now Deidara, contrary to popular belief, was not poor. Everyone at school saw him looking haggard and worn out, but that wasn't because he didn't have any money. His father worked at a law firm, and many people knew him as the "Konoha Beast", because he was brutal when it came to the court of law. He had proven the guiltiest criminals innocent. He most famous of his cases was when there was a picture of a Mafia boss clearly shooting a man in the head provided for evidence, and the Mafia boss got off scot-free. He didn't even have to make a retracting statement.

So Deidara was pretty well off in the money-department. He even lived in a 3 story house in a nice neighborhood. It was Dana who needed money. Her mother had died when she turned 14, and the father was off somewhere doing god knows what. She wasn't aware of any other relatives. But Dana had sold her house and found herself an apartment. Her landlady was kind. Dana worked as a janitor in the building complex, and got her rent free. She worked at a 7-11 for extra cash. While Deidara always looked ragged, Dana made sure to present herself perfectly.

"She never seems to run out of clothes." Deidara chuckled as he began to do his homework. Deidara pictured his friend. She had shoulder-length blond hair, with light blue eyes. She always wore a cute outfit. She could even wear a rag and make it look good. Once, she had to wear his clothes because she got soaked in the rain at school, and Deidara had an extra pair of clothes for gym. She really looked good in his clothes.

Deidara found him self burning red and slightly drooling. He wiped his mouth, shook his head, and went back to his homework. He looked down at his work and saw that he had pulled out his History homework first. Oh how he loathed that class. But there was no getting around it. He would have to do it.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Deidara shot up. He heard a loud, knocking noise at his door.

"The hell?" He turned to his clock. It read 8:13. He started his homework at 5:56. Looking down at his desk, Deidara saw that he had only managed to read one page in his history textbook before he fell asleep.

"Such an accomplishment!" He muttered.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!!!"

Deidara's eyes widened as he remembered why he woke up in the first place. Checking his mouth to make sure there wasn't any drool, he hastened to the door and opened it. In the doorway was one furious Ryuu Tozuma. Deidara had many features like his father. He had his father's blonde hair, the grey-blue eyes, the biting loath for history. But while Ryuu kept his hair cropped short and styled, Deidara kept his hair long and past his shoulders and pulled up in a pony-tail. Ryuu's eyes were cold blue steel, while Deidara's were warm bodies of water. And Ryuu hated history because he hated his personal past. Deidara hated it because he thought it was pointless.

"What took you so damn long?" Ryuu shoved past his son and strutted into the middle of the room.

"I was doing work." Deidara mumbled.

He felt a slap against his cheek that made him stumble backwards. He looked to see Ryuu standing there, glaring with disappointment.

"I was doing work." Deidara stated, pulling himself up to his full height and looking his father straight in the eye.

The intensity of the glare lessened, but Ryuu still eyed his son with disdain. "Man up." He ordered his son and walked over to Deidara's desk, where he began to rummage through the teens book bag. Deidara's eyes widened. His mind raced, hoping that he had put them somewhere else. He saw his father tense.

"Deidara." The man whispered. He dropped the book bag and turned to his son. Deidara almost whimpered as he saw what his father was holding. "What are these?"

Deidara didn't want to answer that question. He really didn't.

"What. Are. These?" Ryuu repeated, each word followed by a step.

Deidara began to panic. If he didn't say anything, Ryuu would just become angry. But if he answered, he might be able to stall his father.

"Pictures." He said with a broken voice.

"Oh? I hadn't noticed. Now can you please tell me what these pictures are doing in your bag?" Ryuu's sickly sweet voice made Deidara want to gag.

"For my class." He tried to look his father in the eye, but it hurt to see eyes so much like his own, be full of hatred and disgust.

"Oh. For your class."

With a flurry of movement, Ryuu had stepped up to his son and punched him in the cheek. Deidara fell to the floor, cradling his face. He fought back the tears that threatened to spill past his lids. It wouldn't do for Ryuu to see him crying. Deidara watched his father straighten up and fix his shirt.

"Now. Is this the same class that I told you not to take?" Ryuu's words were curious, but his tone held malice.

Deidara could do nothing but answer the question. "Yes." He whispered.

Ryuu smiled. "I thought so." He moved towards his son, much like a predator hunting for a meal.

Deidara backed up into a wall. He was cornered. He looked up and saw a fist descending upon his face.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Dana sat on her couch looking at the clock that hung above her hallway entrance. It read 12:31. She had gotten back from work 4 hours ago, and was able to complete her homework without any interruptions. She was happy that she was able to do this, but now she was a little worried. Her fight with Deidara had frustrated her. So much so that when she went to work she snapped at an old lady for asking her the sale price of a bottle of denture cream. At now it was almost an hour after midnight, and she hadn't heard at all from Deidara.

"Well, this should be a good thing." Dana thought hopefully. Maybe Deidara wasn't abused tonight, and was still a little sore after Dana storming off. It would make sense for him not to call her. "I could go over to his house and see…" Dana cut off her sentence. Deidara absolutely forbade her from going to his house. She has known Deidara for most of her life, and she has yet to actually meet his father. She went over to his house one time, but Deidara opened the door, right as she rung the doorbell. He was furious and pushed her away from his house, ordering her never to come there. It was the first and last time Deidara ever told her to do anything.

"But still…"Dana looked at the clock doubtfully. It now read 1:43. She glared at the clock, and yawned. "Well, maybe I should just go to bed. Dei-Dei is alright." She turned off the light in the living room and walked to her bedroom, trying to quell the doubt that filled her chest. "He is fine." She whispered to herself as she lay down in bed, willing herself to sleep.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

It was dark. And there was pain. Deidara tried to open his eyes, but only one of them opened, and that one didn't even open all of the way. He tried to move to sit up but winced in pain as soon as he moved his arm. He looked down to examine it, only to croak with pain as he moved his neck.

"Deam." He cursed, and even that came out muffled. Deidara began to panic. He was immobile. What kind of physical condition was he in? He strained his eye just enough so that he could see the digital clock on his desk. It was 3:23 in the morning.

"DANA!" Deidara thought. He always had some contact with her at night, whether it be his medical trips to her doorstep, or calling her on the phone, letting her know all is well. She was probably worried. 'Ah but no. Not after that fight you had with her today.' Deidara felt tears well up in his eyes. He was in so much pain, and the reminder of what had transpired between him and his best friend just added to his torture. But now wasn't the time to be sulking because of a stupid fight. He needed help.

Deidara set himself to work, trying to figure out which of his limbs he could move without feeling much pain. But it was no use. So far, the only thing that he could actually move without the worry of inflicting more damage to his battered body was his left ankle, and even that felt swollen. 'Well…fuck' Deidara thought. He was burning, but was bathed in cold sweat after his attempt to move. He strained his eye once more to the clock and gasped. It was now 4:00 in the morning. In two hours he should be up and running, ready to make an attempt to smooth over yesterday's events with Dana. And in three hours, he should be with his best friend, walking leisurely to school and thinking about bliss. And in four hours, he should be stuck in history class, or some other class that he hated, just waiting until lunch so he could see Dana again. But he doubted he could do anything in a couple of days let alone a couple of hours. And he doubted his father would take him to the hospital and have to explain why his son was in such a terrible state, though Deidara knew that his father would be able to write it off as some stupid incident being the great lawyer that he is. So that left one option. Wait and hope for Dana to disobey his one command to her and help him. Deidara sighed, but shuddered as blood came out of his mouth. His sight began to blur and his breathing became tight. As his poor vision began to fade, he wished that someone would notice his absence. He knew Dana would, but would she do anything about it?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: I See Red

Dana looked up at the three-floor house in front of her. It was a nice looking house, with a white picket fence and everything. But it seemed…austere. It looked exactly like all of the other houses on the block, but this house seemed to be stuck in it's own atmosphere, and coldness permeated through it. As Dana stepped through the fence, she wondered if the offensive feeling was a normal occurrence, or was it because she felt an oncoming presence of doom.

Walking towards the door she threw a quick look at the driveway. It was empty, so Deidara's father wasn't home. She reached the door and held up her hand to knock, but paused right as her knuckles came in contact with the wood. What if Deidara answered and was furious that she challenged the one thing he asked her not to do? Dana tightened her fist and brought it to her side. But then…what if Deidara didn't answer? Deidara wasn't one of those people who went out at all, so he would have to be in the house. The only reason he wouldn't be able to answer the door was if he couldn't. Her dream floated between her eyes, and she was disgusted with the fact that the only thing she thought would be able to hinder her friend was if he was dead.

"Haha. He could just be on the toilet or something." She tried to chuckle but it came out more as a dry hum.

Gathering her courage, she rapped on the door. She closed her eyes in anticipation as she waited for Deidara to storm to the door and yell at her. But there was nothing. She blinked open her eyes and knocked on the door again, this time harder. When she still heard nothing she panicked. She just wanted a response and Deidara coming to the door angry was better than the silence she met. She yelled his name and kicked at the door, but still no one came to investigate the racket.

"Deidara…please…just please." She whispered and rested her head against the door. The thoughts running through her head were filled with image of blood soaked blond locks, and torn bruised flesh. "No." She grunted and pushed herself away from the door, staring at the second floor. She muttered encouraging words to herself and began to think. She believed that Deidara's bedroom was on the second floor, but how was she to get there? She glanced around and saw a tree that had a supportive looking branch…about five feet away from a window.

She started towards it but thought better of it. "Idiot." She walked towards the front door and checked the knob. As she was able to turn it, her excitement flared, but when the brass orb stopped turning with an audible click, she glared. "Damned thing." She looked back up at her more dramatic option of entering the house but then looked right next to the door. There was a window.

"Hah. Look. All the excitement and you miss the obvious." She went to the window and pressed her hands against the glass. "Please don't be locked." She lifted her arms up and if the situation would have allowed for it, she would have squealed with delight.

She hopped up onto the ledge and jumped into the house without making a sound. She knew no one was home…well at least Deidara's dad wasn't home, so she didn't bother to conceal herself. She looked around the room, and placed herself in a nice sized living room. All of the furniture looked expensive, but also very austere. The color schemes were black and white. If it wasn't black, then it was white.

"Prissy much." She muttered as she located the staircase with her eyes. "He should be on the second floor." She started towards the stairs and began to climb. On the third step, she noticed a tangy smell in the air. Like wet copper. Dismissing it as something obscure, she continued to climb the stairs. When she reached the top, she heard a "squish" as her foot hit the ground. She couldn't correctly identify what she had stepped in since the staircase was onyx-black.

"Gross." She breathed and looked at the second floor, which was draped in black carpet. There was one long hall way, which stretched from her left to her right. On the left side, there appeared to be 3 doors, and what looked like a linen closet. On the right, there were two doors, and another set of stairs at the end of the hallway. She went right and stopped at the first door.

"I think his room is down here." She said looking at the rest of the doors, and turned the knob at the door she was at. She opened the door.

And screamed.

"DEIDARA!!!" She ran into the room and dropped to her knees, hovering over the bloody body of her friend. She didn't want to touch him, in case she worsened anything.

Her eyes soaked in the blood that smeared her friends face and chest. She stared in horror at the twisted shape of his leg and the way his chest see to cave in as he spluttered for breath. His skin was black and blue, and his hair was deep rust red, from the dried blood.

Her eyes widened as she turned around to look at her shoe. In the beige room that must have been Deidara's, she saw faint tracks of blood.

"Dei…"She looked at him to see if there were any signs of movement. She didn't want to touch him.

BRING!!!!!! Dana jumped at the loud sound and frantically searched the room for it's source. "Idiot!" She grabbed her cellphone and flipped it open. She hit end o the person calling her wuld hang up and then she dialed 9-1-1. "Hold on Dei!" She whispered forlornly as the operator asked her for the details of the emergency.


	6. SORRY!

I know that I haven't updated in like FOREVER. And I have a legitimate reason for this. I caught a virus on my computer and my tech guy was like "I'll get rid of it. Just back up the stuff you need, but everything will be there." So I did, and when I got to my fanfic folder he was like "Nope. Don't need that. It will be there". LIAR! It's gone. I had like twice as much stuff as I have uploaded! So I will be updating (hopefully) every Saturday afternoon or night. But don't worry. You shall get your story! I am so sorry. But please, help me mourn the loss of my story. *Plays national anthem* They didn't stand a chance against the Trojan monster.


End file.
